A great power comes with A great responsibilty
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: What if Takagi and Shinichi are lovers? And something made Shinichi suspicious of his lover? Find out in this oneshot...Disclaimer: I do not own this story..This is an Mpreg..so if anybody out there who hate mpreg, please do not read this..


Disclaimer: I do not own this story and its characters.

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey I was just watching detective conan epi when there was an interaction between takagi and shinichi and I was fantasizing what if they were both together, happily in love and shin-chan was acting like a nagging wife and takagi, a loving and loyal husband. So here's the story...enjoy...

* * *

Kudo Shinichi is definitely not a morning person. He would rather sleep in his comfy bed with his lover than be in the kitchen, making breakfast at 8 in the morning. But when he thought about the smile that Takagi will give to him and only him, he persevered to make breakfast in bed for Takagi.

So in record time, Shinichi was done making breakfast. A set of bacon, toast, ham, scrambled eggs and milk he put it on the tray and make his way up to their shared bedroom. While he was walking he was humming happily and loving every second that he get to do this for Takagi, he really liked waking up and making breakfast for Takagi. God, he was such a wife. Soon he arrives at the room and opened the door.

What he saw really made him agitated. Takagi's shirt and tie was on the floor and he didn't bother to remove his pants before sleeping. Calmly, Shinichi put the tray on the table and pick up the clothes, while he was picking up; he saw something at Takagi's collar that made his blood boil.

"Wake up you damn cheater!"

"Uhh..huh?"

"Did you come back late yesterday?"

"Umm…ya…morning"

"With who?"

"Umm…with.."

"Cannot say? Well let me say it for you to make it easy for you, you were out with some woman and had fun while I was at home worrying about your safety, you cheating bastard!"

"No sweetheart, listen to me..I didn't"

"I don't want to hear it. If you are bored with me, just tell me don't do this to me. All I wanted is your happiness. If you're happy with someone else, then I'm happy too but you don't have to do this, cheating on me while cheating the other girl's feelings. How terrible she must have felt.

"What sweetheart, no…"

"Don't worry I'll send somebody to pick up my things."

"Sweetheart….."

* * *

"Shin-chan, mama is so sorry to hear that"

"It's not your fault mama, it's mine. I should have known that he didn't share the same feelings as I. I put myself in this situation, falling in love with him. But what to do mama, I really love him.

"Oh shin-chan, you will get over it."

"I can't get over it, mama. Because I'm 2 months pregnant"

* * *

"Damn..where is he?? Please pick up the phone, sweetheart"

"I wanted to tell him that I was out on a undercover case. I have to pretend being a couple with Satou-san to catch a murderer stalking on couples.. Only this morning we were able to capture the culprit and went back home..I was too tired to put my dirty clothes into the washer and just left it on the floor."

"I just hope he's not outside. His health condition does not permit him to. He has been vomiting early in the morning and feeling nauseous. I just hope he's okay."

* * *

"Who's calling me, at this time?"

"Wataru here..Oh konichiwa...he's at your house..i'm coming to get him right now!!"

* * *

Takagi burst into the door's mansion without knocking or saying his greetings and ran straight up to Shinichi's room. He took a breather once he reaches Shinichi's room.

"Baby?"

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you I will send somebody to pick up my things!"

"Nope baby, it's not that..I want to explain...I had an undercover mission with Satou-san..I have to pretend to be a couple to catch the culprit. I would never cheat on you sweetheart. I love you and I know I can't live without you, so please believe me sweetheart.."

"You really love me? Would never cheat on me?"

"Cross my heart, cut my tongue, stab my chest if I ever have a thought of leaving you. I would never leave you, You are mine and I am yours forever."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry..i doubted you..it's just I have this feelings that I don't understand and I don't want to leave you baby..I love you too"

"C'mere baby let me give you a hug"

"And Ta-kun?"

"Ya?"

"I'm pregnant"

Lilmisscrazywithyaoi: Hey thanks for reading..now all i need is you guys to please review...muahaha...thank you so much!! ciao! i just bought adam lambert cd's


End file.
